What Band? The Real Deal
by KnightArcLight
Summary: (OC Submission: Open!) The Teen Titans, a popular band at JCH, want to enter Battle of the Bands, Jump City, a traveling contest that has finally made it to Jump City. Many other really good bands want to enter too, so will the Titans really be good enough to win the Battle of the Bands?


A/N: So, I don't know what to do now that I can move around and am not chained to a desk. Freaking desks. Maybe that's why I don't want to do anything ever. Hm. Food for thought.

Now, why am I here you may ask? WELP, time to see if I get any character submissions for the Teen Titans fanfic I was talking about earlier (*Hint hint, this one soon someday*) in my short story based off of this soon to be story, _What Band?_. I want to get some Ocs in while I have slight writers block AND while I am away from home on different laptops around the place. Amazing I know. I **really **hope that I get a few submissions so I can write them into the storyline. So, I am going to give the base of the story but!-

WARNING * - I will not be writing the story for a while. I just want to get a lot of this done while I have a lot of time on my hands. I won't start it until I have gotten a little farther in my Black Butler story (I will take the time to advertise for myself here. Maybe check out _The Queen's Own_, R&R maybe...). Then, and ONLY THEN, will I start the Teen Titan's story. So, if you send in an OC, then I will tell you if you made it, but other than that, the only other chapter that you will see anytime soon is the list of band members.

THAT REMINDS ME: All OC creators will choose a band out of the four I create (it's easier than ALL OF YOU creating a band, 'cuz then I'm sitting here like 'OMG WHAT DO I DO').

The bands:

Monarch Red- Monarch Red is a band with a sound similar to Halestorm or P!nk. *But, the lead singer of the band does not have to be a female. This band has four members (Lead singer, guitar, bass, drums), and more female members than male members.

Crossroads Blvd.- Crossroads Blvd. is a band with a sound similar to Breaking Benjamin or maybe Skillet. *But, the lead singer does not have to be male. This band has five members (Singer, guitar, bass, drums, keyboard) and flexible member orientations.

Chasing Pop- Chasing Pop is a band with a sound similar to Cascada or Ke$ha (Something like that...). *But, the lead singer does not have to be a female. This band has three members (Turn tables/keyboard, guitar, lead singer) and is mostly female.

Maybe 2day- Maybe 2day is a band with sound similar to Cascada or The Ready Set. This band has four members (lead singer, keyboard, guitar, drums). This band is mostly male, but is flexible.

There, bands. Have fun with that. Now, this is going to be A LOT of people and Ocs, so I would LOVE it if you guys would send some in, maybe tell you friends. Some other things; this AU has NO powers. The powers that your TT OC has can be a subtle thing in your OC, like if your power is technopath, then maybe your OC is really good with technology. The setting is Jump City in Northern California. Your OC can be from anywhere, but they have to move to Jump City at SOME POINT IN TIME. Your OC can also go to a different school that Jump City High (the High School). The Titans go to JCH. So, do what you will with that information.

Oh! I almost forgot! If you want to submit an NPC-type character with your OC, one like Ava and James and Jeff. One that doesn't show up a lot, but is like a fan or protege or something. Just a thought.

Here's the OC sheet!

**Name: Nicknames: Age: Birthday: **

**Appearance: **

**Personality: **

**History (**Family, place of origin, small life story**):**

**Band: Instrument: **

**Other Information:**

**NOTE: PM ME ONLY. DO NOT POST SUBMISSIONS IN REVIEWS. IF YOU DON'T HAVE A PROFILE ON FANFICTION, YOU CAN EMAIL ME. IT SHOULD BE ON MY PROFILE. ALSO, OC SHEET MUST BE USED WHEN SUBMITTING OC. **

So, without further a do, I present Tava Milohavich, my OC (I always have to add my OC I am so selfish...) to start up the fic because I can't only have the OC sheet in a chapter. I get in trouble. :3

.oO0Oo.

Ugh, why are basses so heavy? Why do the halls have to be so crowded during my free period? Why did- wait what was that? I back peddled and stared at the usually blank white wall, now plastered with a flier of multi-colors and large words.

_**Battle of the Bands, Jump City!**_

_Finally, Battle of the Bands, hosted by the popular band, Picture Show, is coming to Jump City! All bands welcome! Sign ups start August 31, 2017 and end September 2, 2017. All band members must be at least 13 years of age to join! All members under 15 must have parental permission. _

What?! Battle of the bands is finally coming to Jump City?!

"Yes!" I yelled out loud. Some people around me started to stare, but I definitely did not care. Battle of the Bands and Picture Show were coming to Jump City! My favorite band and the contest that I have been following around the U.S since I was five with my father. I followed it while I was still in Russia! This is so amazing!

Oh my God, I have to tell the band... Everyone one Crossroads would definitely want to hear about this! I pull out my iPhone and check the date. May 27, 2017. Yes. I would be 16 in December, but that didn't matter. I was already 15. I didn't need any parental permission. But, I would have to ask-

_Focus, Tava!_ I shake my head and my smile grows. I hurry off to the library so I could text my band members.

This was going to be so cool. We were obviously the best band in Skip County. I was the best basest at Skip County High. We would _so_ win.

.oO0Oo.

A/N: So, a taste of the story. Tava is not a mean girl, like the first couple statements suggest, she just has a _really_ short attention span. She goes to Skip County High in southern Jump City and is the basest of Crossroads Blvd. The other members don't have to go to SCH. Tava lived in Russia for six years with her father, then moved to Jump City with her mother when she was six. So, this is the time frame for the try outs and "current" date. Thanks for reading, and I hope you guys consider sending in an OC! R&R, and ILU guys!

~KAL~


End file.
